Heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) modules for vehicles typically include a hollow housing. Heat exchangers, airflow creation devices, and/or airflow directing devices are typically disposed within the housing of the HVAC module. These components cooperate to receive, temper, and redirect a flow of forced air from an upstream blower assembly to and through a downstream outlet to be dispensed to the cabin of the vehicle. An exemplary HVAC module is disclosed in United States Patent Application Number 2010/0240294 published Sep. 23, 2010 by Goupil. Goupil shows a HVAC module with a housing partially formed of a flexible (i.e. pliable in response to a predetermined force) material that relies on a skeleton structure to attach the flexible portion of the housing to a rigid portion of the housing that supports other parts of the HVAC module such as a blower. There is a continuing need for HVAC modules that weigh less and are less expensive to manufacture.